The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing compartmentalized security in product reviews.
Product lifecycle management (PLM) is the process of managing an entire lifecycle of a product from its conception, through design and manufacture, to service and disposal. PLM integrates people, data, processes and business systems and provides a product information backbone for companies and their extended enterprise. Product lifecycle management includes managing descriptions and properties of a product through its development and useful life, mainly from a business/engineering point of view.
Product lifecycle management is one of the four cornerstones of a corporation's information technology structure. All companies need to manage communications and information with their customers (CRM—Customer Relationship Management), their suppliers (SCM—Supply Chain Management), their resources within the enterprise (ERP—Enterprise Resource Planning) and their planning (SDLC—Systems Development Life Cycle). In addition, manufacturing engineering companies must also develop, describe, manage, and communicate information about their products.
Virtual design reviews or PLM reviews allow multiple users to view and interact with 3D models as part of a product lifecycle design review. Virtual design reviews are usually centered around design and engineering reviews, for example a distributed group of engineers reviewing a jet engine in 3D. Currently, security on product lifecycle management assets are defined for the entire asset. Generally, access to a PLM asset is controlled by typical file access control means, such that if a user has access to the file, then the user has access to everything associated with the asset. With PLM design reviews becoming more collaborative and leveraging virtual world technologies, different types of users will simultaneously participate in a PLM design review.